Questions?
by Ferdinand with Flowers
Summary: HAND JOB ///Ganondorf/Masterhand centric///


**A/n:Disclaimer**

* * *

Questions?

* * *

Who am I?

He told me in that voice, that horrible, horrible voice. i cringe in fear as that voice of searing flesh vibrates through my ears.

i fear him because of that voice, because of his ungodly powers.

He points at me now, index finger quaking, voice shaking in a belated anger. He is angry at me, angry that i asked too many questions.

His dismembered form slaps me, and i fly through the space of that sinister purple miasma, skin burning as i satisfy their thirst

i fly and fly and fly and fly and fly and fly and fly and fly and fly and fly and fly and fly and hope, pray, beg, to any entity to stop my plight.

He only laughs as he hears my whimpering. He laughs in that awful inaudible voice.

He's the only god here.

His voice surrounds me, seeming to scare off that phantom miasma. The lingering words hurt me, and in more ways than one touch me...

Be strong, hes only trying to break you, I chant to myself in a mantra, hoping against hope that it will ward off that alien voice away.

Be strong be strong be strong be strong be strong be strong be strong be strong be strong be strong be strong be strong be strong be...

He leaves me like that.

(Hsarc I)(Nurb I)

****

Why do you want me?

the question comes out reluctantly. i was afraid. deathly afraid. what if he would torture me like last time for asking such a stupid question?

i make myself stand confident, even though my knees wanted to give in, even though my stomach wanted to hurl, even though my body aches in total fear.

i flinch as his index finger inches closer... _closer...** closer!!!**_

Until

He starts petting me. gingerly with that bleak white finger. a finger that felt more like searing acid than a soothing blanket.

He chuckles in a voice that felt strained and unused.

_you and I are the same_, he coos to me tenderly, the painful finger had started to feel more blissful, soothing even

He stops, and suddenly i feel every one of his infernal appendages remove my armor. Iishiver as the miasma starts to feed on exposed flesh.

very gingerly, he picks me up so that i am sitting on his palm. my upper body shivers from the phantom touch of the miasma, as the lower half feels the corrosive nature of the god.

i groan as my body is caressed by each of the individual fingers, taking care to tend to each individual part of my body.

_We both want power_, He continues in a poisonously seductive voice. my eyes close as i let out another groan.

the fingers keep tending to me, filling me with an ecstasy i have never felt before. a question starts plaguing me, though. a question born from the remnants of a previous statement.

Dont you already have power?

i blurted out without even thinking. without even thinking. _without even thinking. **without even thinking!!! **_

the thorny fingers stopped rubbing. i open my eyes in shock, fear. anticipation of what is to come.

a grunt, and they continued on their skill-full work. though soft, I still feel the lingering edges of the nails poised to kill at the beck of their masters command. ecstasy returns to me, but i keep my body on alert.

suddenly, two of the fingers grabbed me, and pulled hard.

i screamed in pain.

but the pain felt so good

_Join me_, He whispered, cooed, pleaded, commanded.

_Give in. And Ill give you what you really want. To be ReAllllllllllll!?!?!?,,.  
__Give in._

He pulled again, and i screamed of pain and ecstasy.

(I cccccrrrrraaaassssshhhhhedddd)(I bbbbbbuuuuuurrrrrrnnnnnnnneddddddd)

****

Who is he?

sometimes i wake up from my restless nightmares and see someone else. a figure, an emperor, a king. he snarls at through the hazy purple miasma.

i've always wanted to snarl back at him, but i always fall asleep before i'm able to.

my endless boughts of sleep give form to varied visions, dreams. i see the spiky fiend, caressed by the colossal fingers of my master.

the visions allow me to see more.

the fiend is yelled at, flung across space, belittled and humiliated, tortured

through the bleak dreamless nights, i cry.

(PlEaSe DoNt CrAsH) (PlEaSe DoNt BuRn)

(_like I did)_

****

What are we?

the question seems to catch him off guard. He answers in a voice strongly reminiscent of acid sizzling through skin.

_You are my child, created from dust_, He states, encircling me like a vulture waiting for its next meal.

_I created you in the image of a king, a king of evil_, He continues in an acrid voice, seeming to bound off the purple miasma.

unconsciously, i tell him of a dream i dont remember having.

there was a familiar field, a field of green grass and rough terrain and endless seas and different times, and other worlds.

on this field stood people from different ages, different lifestyles, different genders. and yet somehow, they had the same name. they had the same destiny in stopping me. in destroying me.

i stop myself short as i felt the sinisterly hot aura emanating from my master.

he grabs me without a word. the searing fingers burn through my armor, roasting my flesh.

_Insolent fool! I will grind you back into the dust from whence you came if you continue with your idle_ _chatter!_ He shrieks at me with a voice of internal acid.

i scream in fear and newly found anger as he starts to crush me. anger. an emotion i had not yet the opportunity to feel, as of yet.

He then flings me onto the glass floor below, causing it to shatter into pieces. He laughs as he watches me struggled and scream in pain as the exposed parts of my flesh were penetrated by a multitude of glass shards.

through my pain through my screaming.

i watched him with vengeful eyes.

(**IWILLMAKEYOUCRASH)(IWILLMAKEYOUBURN)**

(crashburncra_nac_sh_i_bur_ssedog_ncr_raed_ashbu_ot_rncr_epoh_ashb_i_urncrashburn)

****

What is our true nature?

i woke up, and lo and behold, there stood the fiend. his horns of fire and teeth of ice are what stood out to me in my groggy state. he was still snarling at me.

'we're puppets you know,' he whispered in a fiery breath of ice. i noticed something then and there about his snarl.

he was made to snarl that way.

the fiend had no choice on the matter.

'puppets,' i whispered. the purple miasma seemed to hissed at my pronunciation of the word.

'puppets,' the fiend continued, voice neither hot nor cold, 'we serve the master, we are at his beck and call. if we disobey or commit any action of our own, He will cut our strings and sever our lives.'

i did not care about disobeying the master. what i really cared for more was what He promised me.

'will he make me ReAllllllllllllll!?!?!?!?!?;;;;;;;'

i looked into the magma pits that were the fiends eyes. i noticed that the intense magma cooled down as the fiend chuckled icily.

'have you noticed that the master is a great deceiver? He'd sooner create a world in my image, than grant you what you most desire.'

as the last of his word echoed through my ears, i felt the sinister coils of sleep wrap itself around my body.

evidently the fiend had noticed this too, for he started to walk off.

'rejoice,' the fiend cackled as the purple miasma started eating away at his body, 'for we are not the only puppets in this hell hole...'

and just like that, he was gone.

i just stared at the spot where the fiend stood, and instantly saw it. a beautiful turquoise butterfly, trapped in a net of wispy purple smoke obviously meant for a great white fly

i fell asleep  
(and instantly  
My dreams  
Where plagued  
Of the master  
Torturing a  
Man who  
Smelled  
Like  
Rotting  
Garlic)

**Who are you  
**What were you  
Did I make you up  
?

**Did**

**I**

**Love**

**You**

**?**

i stare at him. His still twitching form surrounded by a pool of crimson red blood. i stare dumbfounded at the bleeding red wounds the "strings" had made on my masters once immaculate flesh.

i cannot keep my eyes away at the know lifeless body.

i flinch as i feel a welcoming hand on my left shoulder. i turned around, and instantly locked eyes with one of the men from my dreams. besides him stood a women, whose name (i dont know, i dont know, i dont know. it's. just. that. maybe i. do?)i cant seem to remember.

the man in the green tunic grunts at me, then points to a set of crystal clear stairs. the stairs wound from left to right, like a serpent crawling though space. it eventually stopped at grape-esque structure of clustered worlds.

the man grunts again, holding his left gauntlet out. i am amazed at the triangle the man had printed on it.

light spew forth from the triangle, and instantly I am enlightened by it.

I know things about myself, crimes I have committed, places I have trespassed upon, punishments I have received...

Suddenly, I know who I am, suddenly, I am real!

The man nods to the woman in the regal dress with differing hues of lavender, and together they ascend the staircase together. They left me alone (to rejoice?) with my newfound discoveries.

I took a few steps towards the thing on the floor. I was surprised that I hadnt felt an out pour of emotions towards it.

I did feel something for it, though.

Regret.

Regret that I let that worthless piece of trash control me for that long.

I laughed heartily at its death. I turned around, my cape billowing in an nonexistence draft, seeming to mock that stupid purple haze surrounding me.

As I took the first step on that infernal staircase, one thought assaulted me.

I know what must be done.

****

Did

I

Love

You

?

(or your promises?)

End.

* * *

concrit is greatly appreciated


End file.
